Conventionally there exists a tablet filling device which supplies a tablet container, fills the tablet container with tablets, and carries the tablet container to a position where extraction thereof is possible (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 11-70901 A
However, the above-mentioned tablet filling device is not endowed with a function of automatically capping the tablet container. When automating the capping of the tablet container, the supply of tablet container, the filling with the tablets and the attachment of the cap are conducted at different positions. In this case, if, for some reason such as emergency stop, the cap cannot be attached, it is necessary to stop the device as a whole although it is possible to supply the tablet container and to fill the supplied tablet container with tablets. In particular, the tablet container can be of various sizes, and the device size must be rather large to secure the standby position when it is simply endowed with a standby function. This problem occurs at operating positions not only for the cap attachment but also for label affixation and tablet filling.
In view of this, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tablet filling device capable of continuing an operation without stopping the supply of the tablet container, filling with tablets, etc. even when the prescribed operations cannot be performed at the operating positions.